


Through the Eyes Above

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a short little ficlet set in season four, with a brief mention of No Rest for the Wicked. It's about Mary watching over her boys, seeing the pain they go through. Slight mention of wincest rated PG just in case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Summary: Set in season 4 ( and No Rest for the Wicked), spoilers, mentions on wincest but nothing heavy.  
This was written quickly (in like ten minutes) .  
Any mistakes are mine.  


* * *

If there was ever a time when a spirit could shed an actually, salty tear it was when Mary watched as Dean was torn apart by the Hell Hounds, between Deans agonized screams and Sam’s sobs of denial Mary could have sworn she had died all over again. Hunting was never a life that she had wanted for her sons, but her death and Johns continuing obsession over killing the things that had taken his life away and put a quick stop to both of her sons innocence. Needless to say that it had hurt her to see John in such a desperate state, but that was nothing to the pain she endured as she watched her baby Sam slip into a cheap bottle of liquor every night after Dean’s death. To see her youngest so broken. She watched in mixed horror, and painful sympathy as he slipped into the deadly warmth of Ruby’s arms. She watched as he became less and less of the Sam that he had been, turning into the perfect hunter. Again something that she had never wanted. 

 

On the night that Dean had returned she had been hovering around the common space of the hotel Sam and Ruby had chosen for the night. She could have screamed at the sight of her oldest. She new that it was not by Sam’s hand that Dean had made his way out of Hell. Put at rest by the fact that both of her boys were alive, with no deal hanging over their souls gave her peace. But she could not pretend that she didn’t see the shadows in Deans eyes, shadows of someone who is to young to have seen and done the things that Dean had done. Sam’s reaction to his dead brothers sudden appearance was to be expected, but when they settled down and they were alone there were unspoken words of need, lust, guilt and pain. Mary faded as they locked themselves together in a passionate, desperate war of bodies. 

 

And so it went on, Mary watched, sometimes in pain and sometimes with joy as her boys tried to keep themselves together and keep up the hunt. She watched as Dean’s suspicion grew of Sam’s frequent disappearances. And Mary could pinpoint the moment that Sam truly needed what Ruby offered him. He didn’t do it to hurt Dean, he did it because he could not stop. She watched, sadly, as her boys drifted apart. Watched with ghostly tears, as Sam’s body reacted violently from the withdraw of demon blood, more tears at the hotel. It hurt to watch her boys in so much pain to see the tears fall from that whispered word.

 

“…Monster…” 

 

There was so much pain, so much that she wished could fix. She wanted nothing more than to see her boys whole. Not fighting, not like this. She wanted more than anything to go back and reverse the deal she had made all those years ago. To raise her boys the way she had planned to all along, not as soldiers but as children. This wish was selfish , she knew that, she knew all the people that would died if it came true, all the things that they had done negated. The world needed her boys. And that would have to settle for some for of comfort as she could only sit simply sit by and watch her boys take on the world, Hell and Heaven… alone.


End file.
